rooksbastionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arborus Universia
The Arborus Universia is a Multiverse within the Omniverse, comprised of nine Primary Dimensions, a single Realm, and an infinite number of parallel dimensions. The Arborus Universia Multiverse is constantly growing and branching into an infinite number of universes created in an infinite number of ways. The primary inhabitants of AUM are mortals with varying lifespans, abilities, and comprehensions. It is home to the Nine Sages and the Administration. The Arbous Universia is the primary setting for every story written by the Caldwell Family. Known Timeline and Anatomy Planting the Seed At an unknown point in Eternity, the Arborus Universia was planted as a seed in the Omniverse by a Gardener. The Gardener tends to the tree and removes dead or sickly dimensions before they corrupt the entire tree, but It never deals with the affairs of mortals. Roots Before the seed sprouted, nine roots extended into the Omniverse. These are called The Nine Roots or the Primary Dimensions. Their existence is lonely, as they are isolated from the the rest of AUM. Inhabitants are typically unable to travel back in time and therefor unable to return to the seed whence they came. The inhabitants of one Primary Dimension cannot Wayfare into another Primary Dimension due to their unique composition. Trunk Also called "the Realm", "the Gestalt World", or "the Last World", the Trunk of AUM is comprised of a single reality where all mortality exists now. This is where Earth, as we know it, resides. Every possible future, event, and timeline branches out from here. The Trunk is the combination of the Roots' energy. This energy is what built the world as we know it and the infinite dimensions branching away from it. The longer the Roots exist, the healthier and more powerful the Trunk will be. Branches The Branches are the infinite parallel timelines branching away from the Gestalt World. As long as they don't die, they will continue to grow and create branches of their own. It is in these branches that the Administration was born, founded the Sages in order to help them understand the true nature of AUM and the Sage's purpose within them. The Administration was able to spread through countless branches and may, one day, permeate all existence as the Sages do. Bloom The Bloom are flowers growing across the Branches and appear as twinkling stars from a distance to observers and Wayfarers. They often form around great or profound events. The Bloom have dangerous and powerful effects. If a mortal came in contact with a single Bloom, they can instill their will upon their universe/Branch, at the cost of the flower. The flower has been known to alter history, resurrect the dead, and destroy entire worlds. When the Bloom matures, it grows fruit that, when consumed by a mortal, transforms their blood into Ichor, rendering the consumer immortal. It also bestows them with all the knowledge of that Branch and all subsequent, possible Branches. Inhabitants Mortals Main article: Mortals Mortals are the primary class of beings within AUM. They range in species, gender, and lifespan, but they all experience death. Mortals are both body and soul. There is much speculation as to where the soul comes from, but it is known that without one, a body will eventually die unless kept alive by outside means. Eventually, the body can no longer sustain the soul's energy and it experiences decay and aging. When a Mortal dies, the soul transcends into a spiritual plane within AUM. Beasts Main article: Beasts Their origin is still unknown, but Beasts are beings with no Lux Aeterna inside them. It is theorized that they came from another multiverse. They are almost always malevolent and seek to corrupt and devour those with Lux Aeterna within them. Beasts range from monstrous abominations to demonic spirits and vary in intelligence. Many of them can experience death in one way or another. Immortals Main article: Immortals Immortals come in many shapes and sizes, but most of them will live as long as AUM does. Their methods of achieving immortality are so radically different that it's impossible to catalog them all, but many of them are still bound to time within AUM. Few non-AUM immortals are able to exist within AUM. Empyrals Main article: Empyrals The Empyrals are beings who appear to have formed out of Lux Aeterna. They are light personified, eternal, everlasting, and bright. They are usually very powerful beings, and often benevolent. They're love and empathy often leads them to share light and happiness with all those that they can. Empyral beings are often viewed as perfect or angelic, but upon adopting physical form, they subject themselves to the same emotional, mental, and physical distresses of mortals and can, if pushed far enough, fall from Lux's reach. The Sages The Sages are the titles given to nine different beings in the Gestalt World. Each one of these beings is the manifestation a single Primary Dimension. They themselves are primary and must exist in every dimension as part of a mathematical equation that the Administration classifies as the "Coactum Principle" which states that the Sages are the building blocks for existence. In order for a new timeline to exist, all nine Sages must be born again into that new world. This results in there being infinite Sages. Even when timelines split between mere choices made by mortals, the Sages would be reborn in order to create that timeline. The Coactum Principle How exactly new dimensions are formed is still a mystery that the Administration is trying to understand. All that is known is that the Sages will appear within the dimension or else it will collapse on itself and cease to exist. The Sage need not be human, but it must always be a Mortal. A Sage cannot become immortal, regardless of the means by which immortality could otherwise be achieved. This bizarre immunity to Immortality makes the Sages uniquely mortal. Some researchers at the Administration suspect that it is not the Sages themselves that matter, but the mortality that they carry into the new timelines. This is disputed by spirit researchers at the Administration who prove that the Sages in every parallel world have identical souls to their original counterparts. Despite the uniqueness of the Sages, there appears to be no other form of identification or uniqueness to their existence. Some die right after birth, others are born as completely different fauna, or on different planets in foreign solar systems. The fact remains the same: they need only be born as Mortals. One Sage remarked it was the ultimate curse to be vital to existence, only to die. Theologians of many faiths and philosophies say that this is the nature of things; to be born and to die and the Sages enact such a principle in AUM. Association to the Roots The Administration is unable to reach into the beginning of time, let alone beyond it into the Roots. It is currently unknown which Sage is associated with which Root of the Arborus Universia, but the number of Roots suggests that it also operates with the Coactum Principle. The Chosen One On February 9th, 1999, a foreign entity arrived in AUM in spirit form. It is entirely unknown where this entity came from, but its spirit immediately latched to a living host. Before the sun set that day at approximately 7:20pm in the Northern Hemisphere, the entity revealed that AUM was on a trajectory towards a grand purpose and would eventually elect a Mortal to judge the entire multiverse after transcending to a higher state of being. This higher being would make a choice, but it is unknown what that choice will be. Since that day, the Administration has been spending vast resources to find the Chosen One and prevent them from being able to make the Choice. Evidence suggests that the Seed may hold the Choice within it and the Administration's resolve to pass into it was only strengthened by the warning from the foreign entity. Category:Multiverses